


Oops!

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Jungkook goes out with his hyungs for celebratory drinks after the success of their new album. Things don't go as planned.





	Oops!

"Has anyone seen Jungkook?" Jimin asked as he entered the kitchen in the morning.

"He's not in our room?" Hoseok asked, seeming confused.

Jimin shook his head."No. I thought he might be in the shower, but the bathroom is empty."

Taehyung scratched his head."Maybe he just got up early and went out." he suggested.

Namjoon shook his head."No one has entered or left the dorm this morning. I would know. I've been up for quite a while."

"Then, where could he be?" Jin was confused as he tried to think of where their maknae could be this morning.

"Shit." Yoongi seemed to realize something."Guys, we have a problem." When everyone looked at him, Yoongi knew they had all messed up."I'm pretty sure we forgot him at the bar last night."

FLASHBACK

"Great job, everyone!" Namjoon cheered as they all got their beers at the bar. They were here to celebrate the success of their newest album. And this time, they were finally letting Jungkook drink with them.

Everyone chatted noisily, even Yoongi. They were having such a good time. Since this was Jungkook's first time having alcohol, he couldn't handle it very well. He was getting quite drunk. They all were. Without saying a word to anyone else, Jungkook left their table to head to the restroom.

Since it was getting late and everyone was drunk, Jin decided to end the celebration. They all got ready to leave, failing to do a head count to make sure everyone was presently with them. When Jungkook returned from the restroom, he was greeted by an empty table covered it empty beer mugs."Guys?" What should he do? Where did they go? His drunk mind couldn't think straight."Guys!"

Jungkook searched around the bar for his hyungs, but they were all gone. He was alone, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He felt like he was going to panic, but that faded when he saw someone sitting in the back corner who looked somewhat familiar. He couldn't tell for sure who it was because his vision was getting a little hazy from his drunken state. So Jungkook stumbled closer. As he got closer, the man at the corner table looked up at him, noticing his approach. Being close enough, Jungkook was happy to see someone he recognized."GD-hyung..!" Wow. Who would have thought that his role model would be in the same bar?

With his usual resting bitch face, Jiyong made a small hum."Call me Jiyong, kid." He could easily see that Jungkook was excited to see him."You here alone?" That didn't seem right.

"Uh, yeah, Jiyong-hyung." Jungkook glanced around the interior of the bar."I think my hyungs left me."

Jiyong made a motion to the chair across from him."That's a shame. You can join me."

"Really?" Jungkook seated himself across from Jiyong and felt so lucky. Who would have thought that he would get to sit with G-Dragon at the bar? How cool. Unfortunately, his drunk mind could not control the things that came out of his mouth."This is so cool, Jiyong-hyung! I can't believe I'm this close to you!" He was acting like a fangirl. Well, he was definitely one of Jiyong's fanboys."Can I come closer?"

Jiyong chuckled lightly at the excited request."No, kid. We all need our space sometimes."

"But I want to touch you!" Those words sounded different than what he meant, but drunk Jungkook would swing with the other way it could be taken too.

Jiyong choked slightly on his breath."Kid, I don't swing that way."

Jungkook just really wanted to get closer to his role model in any way."You don't need to swing that way." He definitely was not thinking about the possible consequences of his words."Just pretend I'm a girl. I'll even suck your dick."

Maybe Jiyong should lay off of the alcohol. He hadn't even drank that much, but he blamed it for the fact that he was tempted to take Jungkook. His mouth did look inviting. Taking a risky chance, Jiyong went for it."Okay, fine." He panicked a little when Jungkook started to slide beneath the table."No, no, not here."

Jungkook peered across the table at the older man."Where then?"

Jiyong got up from the table and grabbed Jungkook's wrist, leading him out of the bar. He took him down the road to the nearest hotel. This would be good enough. He took Jungkook into the hotel and paid for a room, smooth-talking the receptionist into not asking any questions. Jiyong glanced at Jungkook a couple times as they headed to their room. As soon as they got into the room, he locked the door and pulled Jungkook to the bed."This is just a dick-sucking. Don't get too excited."

Jungkook watched Jiyong sit on the bed and unzip his pants."How can I not get excited? I'm your biggest fanboy." He got down on his knees and let his hands get to work. He freed Jiyong's dick from his pants and licked the tip, hearing the older man shudder quietly. His tongue teased the tip a bit before he took it into his mouth.

Jiyong could hardly believe he was letting this happen. Was he really letting a guy suck his dick? He blamed the alcohol. He also blamed the built up sexual frustration from his busy schedule. Still, it felt great to have someone's hot, moist mouth around his dick that just begged for attention. As Jungkook took more into his mouth and sucked like a pro, Jiyong placed a hand on Jungkook's head, his fingers gently tangling into the brown locks.

Jungkook was pleased to hear quiet moans slipping out from his role model. As he sucked as much as he could, one hand moved up to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. His other hand moved down to palm himself through his pants, getting really turned on by this.

Jiyong could feel himself throbbing in Jungkook's mouth. God, this felt great. For a second, he wondered how great it would feel to be inside the younger guy's ass. But this wasn't going to go that far, right? This was just going to be a simple blowjob. Leaning his head back, Jiyong moaned as he released into Jungkook's mouth. Shit, he should have warned him. Looking down at Jungkook, he felt his face heat up at the sight of the younger guy swallowing the cum and licking a couple drops from his lips.

Jungkook was so aroused now, fully hard within his pants. And being drunk was making him super horny as well."Jiyong-hyung..." he spoke softly as he peered up at the older man.

Jiyong just couldn't resist it. He gave in."Fuck it. Get on the bed." Those words worked like magic. Just like that, he and Jungkook started tugging at each other's clothes, stripping each other bare. Jiyong grabbed Jungkook's legs and spread them, getting between them. How he managed to still be hard after that blowjob, he didn't know. Maybe Jungkook was just too sexy for his own good. Having his dick wet with Jungkook's saliva, he was ready, but he needed to make sure Jungkook would be ready.

Jungkook bent his knees and watched Jiyong lick a few of his fingers. Once those fingers were coated with saliva, one digit was pushed into Jungkook's hole. It felt weird, but he wouldn't complain. His drunk, horny body wanted this. He bit his lip as that finger was slid in and out of him several times before a second finger was pushed inside.

Jiyong concentrated on stretching Jungkook, not wanting to hurt him. He worked up to getting three fingers inside of him and thrust them gently. Once he was sure Jungkook was ready for more, he pulled his fingers out, hearing Jungkook whimper at the loss."Relax. I'll give you more." Jiyong positioned himself then pushed his dick into the younger guy slowly.

Jungkook leaned his head back against the soft pillow as Jiyong pushed into him. Once the man's erection was fully inside of him, he breathed out shakily while he adjusted to the size. He didn't want to wait too long though. He knew they were both very horny."Hy-hyung...Move..."

That was all Jiyong needed to hear. He pulled all but the tip out then pushed back inside. He repeated the movement, thrusting into Jungkook. He started slow, but his pace gradually quickened. The alcohol must be affecting him more than he thought it was. As he was thrusting into Jungkook, he leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips meshed. Their tongues tangled.

Jungkook moaned into the kiss, feeling so much pleasure. He didn't even need to ask Jiyong to get rougher. The older man's thrusts grew harder, pounding deeper into him. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jiyong, clinging to him tightly. Soon, their kiss was broken when Jungkook threw his head back and cried out with pleasure.

Jiyong smirked as he knew he had hit Jungkook's prostate. He began slamming into it, enjoying the shouts of pleasure that erupted from the guy beneath him. His thrusts became harder, slamming mercilessly into Jungkook's prostate.

"Hy-hyung..! I-I can't...ta-take it..!" Jungkook struggled to say between his cries of pleasure. He was ready to cum.

"Release, baby..." Jiyong was ready as well. Especially as he could feel Jungkook tightening around his dick. That tightness grew even tighter once Jungkook released with a loud moan. Jiyong grunted as he shot his cum into Jungkook, his hips jolting. He rode out his orgasm then pulled out. He was tired now, and he knew Jungkook was too."Go to sleep, kid..." He laid down beside Jungkook, too tired to even think about covering either of them.

\---

In the morning, Jungkook awoke to find himself in that hotel bed. It took him a moment to remember what had happened last night. When he recalled what had happened, he looked toward the person lying behind him, seeing Jiyong fast asleep. His face flared bright red. He seriously had drunken sex with his role model. He didn't know whether to panic or be excited. He was startled when his phone started ringing. As quickly as he could manage while being hungover and really sore, Jungkook got off the bed and squatted down on the floor by his pants, getting his phone from the pocket. Shit, it was Namjoon calling. He had to answer."Uh, good morning, Hyung." Jungkook tried so hard to sound normal."Yeah, I'm okay." At least Namjoon didn't seem to suspect anything."I slept in a hotel. No, don't worry. I'll take a taxi back to the dorm." With a sigh, Jungkook slumped his shoulders once the call was ended.

"You should take a shower before you leave." Jiyong's voice was full of grogginess. He had clearly been woken up by the call.

"Uh, yeah." Jungkook didn't know how to act toward Jiyong now. But there was something he had to ask."So do you, um, still not swing that way?"

"No." Jiyong answered flatly. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, peering down at Jungkook."But you're an exception."


End file.
